The Only Exception
by fullyBleach
Summary: Hinamori Momo doesn't believe in love but her childhood friend Hitsugaya Toshiro had always been the one exception.She hasn't seen him since he left 3 years ago.Now they meet again when Momo transfers to a new school,but will he remain as her 1 exception?
1. Memories

**Hey everyone! -no i havent abandoned my 1st fanfic..i'm just tryna work through a rough patch in it at the mo..**

**i'm sorry i suck at summaries but i hope you like my 2nd story and i might rewrite that terrible summary...**

**enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own any of the lyrics from any of the following songs: Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. The Only Exception by Paramore.**

* * *

><p>A slim girl with raven hair walked up to the huge iron gates of the enormous school in her new school uniform composed of a short grey skirt, white blouse and red striped tie, a dark grey (near black) blazer, black knee-high socks and dark brown shoes. Her figure merged in with the crowd of students making their way through the gate into the school for a new semester.<p>

The girl stopped to survey her surroundings: Deciduous trees surrounded the courtyard infront of her which was currently flooded with excited students. Bright red, orange and yellow autumn leaves were scattered on the ground. Her chocolate brown eyes glanced up at the big school sign reading:

_Sereitei __Academy_

_::Competitive School of the Arts::_

A light breeze blew past her, blowing her bangs and high ponytail while picking up a few autumn leaves with it too.

The young girl walked through the automatic glass doors of the tall modern building on the other side of the courtyard. Many curious stares were sent in her direction as she made her way towards the school office. The now nervous girl clutched her folder tighter as she approached the front desk.

"Hinamori Momo?"

The raven haired girl turned around to see another girl her age, 17, standing infront of her.

"Y-yes?" the girl, Momo, replied nervously.

"Hi, I'm Senna, nice to meet you," the other girl smiled as she introduced herself and held out her right hand to Momo.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Momo," Momo replied as she shook Senna's hand and smiled nervously.

"Ok Momo-chan, I've been assigned to be your guide so I'll take you to your locker now," Senna said cheerfully as she motioned for Momo to follow her.

Momo began to feel a bit more at ease now having met her lighthearted guide. Senna was the same height as Momo; she had dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Senna's big orange eyes which were bright and friendly, making people feel comfortable being around her.

"Senna!" a busty strawberry-blonde screamed down the polished hallway that Senna and Momo were walking along.

"Ohayo Rangiku!" Senna called back to the girl and waved as Rangiku ran down the hallway towards them.

"Ohaaayo! –ooh, who do we have here?" Rangiku said as she looked Momo up and down curiously.

"This here's Hinamori Momo. Momo, this is my friend Rangiku," Senna introduced the two girls to each other.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Rangiku-san, it's nice to meet you-" Momo's words were cut off as Rangiku's smile suddenly widened and before she knew it, Rangiku had Momo in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kyaaaah! You are so _cute!_" Rangiku squealed as she twirled Momo round and round.

"Oi Rangiku! Stop that! You're gonna kill her!" Senna screamed and ran up to unwrap Momo from Rangiku's arms.

"Oh –oops! Sorry Momo-chan." Rangiku said as she let go of Momo.

"Eheh, that's ok Rangiku-san." Momo said, blushing as she patted down her short skirt.

"Here, let's start again. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you Momo-chaan!" Rangiku chirped as she shook Momo hand.

"So, have you got your timetable yet Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked as she walked with Momo and Senna to Momo's new locker.

"Oh, I have it," Senna said as she handed Rangiku Momo's timetable.

"Hmm, let's see here," Rangiku muttered as she scanned Momo timetable. "Wow Momo-chan you're in like.._all_ the advanced classes?"

"What?" Senna said as she scanned the timetable too. "WOW. Momo-chan you must be a genius!"

"Ooh you're taking art and design this year?" Rangiku asked. Momo nodded shyly. "Yay! So am I, let's hope we're in the same class ne?"

"So, I guess you'll be more on the arty side of the school huh? Not the performing arts side?" Senna asked.

"Uh..hai, I guess," Momo replied.

"Great, coz we're all more of the arty type too! –Well, except for Orihime, she does drama but we still love her –you'll meet her soon. I'm sure you'll like her." Senna said again. They were now at Momo's locker helping her with all her books.

"So, do you sing or play any instruments Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, I don't really sing..." Momo began.

"You play anything?"

"…Umm, I can play…guitar," Momo finished saying. As she said this she started to think back to the summer 3 years ago when her bestfriend had taught her how to play the guitar…

_-Flashback—_

_It was a hot summer's afternoon, a young 14 girl was sitting on the porch of a small cottage in the country. The porch looked out to a stream running past the cottage. _

_A young boy with snowy white hair sat next to the girl playing his guitar and singing along to 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's._

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you do, I swear it's true…"_

_The girl looked over to her friend and smiled as he sung. She loved it whenever he played his guitar and how he would get lost in the music as he sang along to it._

_The white-haired boy turned to look at his friend, his aqua-teal eyes met with her chocolate brown ones. The girl's face turned a slight tinge of pink when their eyes met and she hurriedly looked away. A smirked played across the boy's handsome features._

_As he carried on singing the next verse, the young girl slowly turned back to see him looking at her. This time, the girl didn't look away; instead she smiled as he kept singing. She was happy; it felt like he was singing those lyrics to her._

"…_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side._

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me…"_

_As__ her friend continued to sing the chorus the girl turned to face the sun and closed her eyes as the warm sunlight splayed across her face. She smiled as she sat on the sun-warmed wooden porch, listening to her friend sing._

"_Hey there Delilah…"_

_The boy continued singing and looked over at his bestfriend sitting next to him with her eyes closed, smiling at the sun. A gentle breeze swept past them. It ruffled his snowy hair a little and blew her bangs and ponytail slightly. A strand of raven hair came loose in the process and fell across her face. _

_As the boy kept singing he studied his friend's tender face, her pretty features accented in the sunlight. _

"_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me"_

_The girl turned to look at him with her bright chocolate brown eyes and smiled again._

"_Can you teach me to play the guitar Shiro-chan?" she suddenly asked interrupting the music. He stopped playing._

"_Are you sure you'll be able to handle it Bedwetter?" the boy teased._

_The young girl pouted. "Mou, Shiro-chan, don't call me that. And if you can play it so can I!"_

"_I won't stop calling you that until you stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'. But fine, I'll teach you …Bedwetter" he replied. The young girl pouted playfully and he smirked back at her._

"_Ok hold it like this," the boy gestured with his hands after he handed his friend the guitar._

"_Good, now hold down these 3 strings over here, then strum it, that's G chord," he said and pointed to 3 separate strings on the guitar._

"_These ones?" the girl asked as she moved her fingers over 3 of the strings._

"_No, those ones there" the boy said again._

_The young girl cocked her head to the side in confusion and the boy sighed._

"_Like this," he said as he moved over and sat behind his friend then put his arms around her slim figure. He placed his hands over the top of hers and strummed the guitar while holding onto her hands._

"_That's G, now this is D," the boy said as he adjusted her left hand fingers onto different strings. The girl's face turned pink as his breath fanned across her ear._

"_Good. Now, we'll play them again," the boy said as he strummed the guitar, his hands never letting go of hers… _

"Oi Momo-chan!" Senna called, snapping Momo out of her daze.

"Ah! –oh, uh-umm, what?...sorry," Momo blushed in embarrassment.

"Rangiku just asked you if you still played guitar, but anyways, you just started daydreaming so…" Senna trailed off.

"Sorry Rangiku-san. No, I don't play guitar anymore…well, I don't have a guitar to play anyway," Momo finally answered Rangiku's question.

"Aww, that's such a shame! I think you should keep playing, don't worry the music rooms are always unlocked so you can probably go and borrow one of their guitars and play in the theatre during break, don't worry we'll show you around." Rangiku replied. "But jeez Momo-chan you sure got caught up with whatever you were thinking bout just then…was it a boy? Hmm?" Rangiku smiled slyly.

"Rangiku! She's only been here for like what? 20 minutes? And you're harassing her already?" Senna scolded.

"I was just kidding…anyway, we better go to home room soon, the bell's bout to go." Rangiku said as she started dragging Senna and Momo down the hallway.

"Ooh! That's my locker right there!" Senna pointed to a locker 2 down from Momo's.

"That's good we're all close to each other then! Mine, Orihime and Tatsuki's are up there." Rangiku gestured to the row of lockers on the opposite side.

"Which class are you in Rangiku?" Senna asked as then turned a corner.

"3-1, you?"

"3-1. Yay! We're all in the same homeroom then!" Senna cheered.

"Ohayo minna!" Rangiku hollered at everyone as she flung open the door to their home room.

"Ohayo Rangiku!" a pretty caramel haired girl screamed back as she ran up and hugged Rangiku. Everyone else in the room had turned to look at the new additions to their homeroom. A few boys had silly grins on their faces as they muttered something about being in the same class as Matsumoto _and_ Inoue

"Yo Rangiku, Senna! Over here!" a girl with short spiky black hair called from the other side of the room.

"Whooo! We're all in the same homeroom again!" a petite, black-haired girl cheered.

"Ohayo Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia," Senna replied with a smile. Momo peered over Senna's shoulder to look at the people in the room.

"Ohayo Senna-chan! –Ooh! Who's this?" Orihime asked as she pulled Momo from behind Senna. "Kyaaah, you're soo _cute!_" Orihime squealed as she hugged Momo, who started to blush, then held her by the shoulders at arm's length.

"I know, isn't she?" Rangiku squealed in agreement.

"Ohayo, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you," Rukia said as she held out her hand to Momo.

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki nodded towards Momo.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Momo said as she shook Rukia's hand.

"Everyone!" Rangiku hollered again getting the attention of the other students in the room. "This here is Momo-chan! She's new so be nice kaay?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku! That's my job _not_ yours, now sit!" their homeroom teacher, who had just walked into the room, yelled at Rangiku. "Class, quiet down and take a seat please!"

As the class quieted down and took their seats, the teacher walked over to Momo. Momo's homeroom teacher was very young, she wore glasses and had black hair clipped up in a bun and a sideways bangs.

"Ok, everyone, most of you probably already know who I am, but just incase you don't, I am Ise Nanao, your homeroom teacher. This is your final year of high school so...firstly I'd like to say welcome, everyone to the start of your senior year!" the teacher addressed the class. "Ok, we have a transfer student starting at Sereitei Academy this semester. This is Hinamori Momo, and Senna is her guide, please make her feel welcome."

* * *

><p>Momo had art first period and Senna was in her class. Their teacher was a middle aged man called Kyouraku. The man was very…peculiar, he wore a floral pink coat and was sleeping in his chair with a straw hat covering his face when Senna and Momo walked into the room.<p>

When the man finally woke up half the period had gone by.

"Ok, class sorry for that little..umm…delay. So, let's start." Kyouraku start to speak. "This semester our theme in art is all based around love. So, before we start, we've obviously gotta understand what love is. So what do we believe love is?"

An array of hands shot up straight away.

"Ooh, that's a little hard to choose from. Hmm, ok let's see, who should we have…" Kyrouraku said as he scanned the names on his class list. "Oh, well, look at that, we have a transfer student in our class! Miss Hinamori Momo! Ok well let's have this lovely young lady answer for us. Miss Hinamori?"

Momo reluctantly raised her hand up for Kyouraku to see.

"Ah, there you are! Alright, Miss Hinamori, what do _you_ believe love is?" Kyouraku asked.

Momo gulped, she was hoping she wouldn't be asked. Momo opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, Senna looked at her worriedly.

"I-ah…uh-umm…I-I don't …_believe_, in love…" Momo finally said quietly. The other students in the class shot weird glances her way. Kyouraku looked surprised.

"Oh, well then, you'll have quite a hard time this semester then huh? But don't worry, I'm sure we'll uh…work around that." Kyouraku said nonchalantly as he continued the lesson. "Alright then, let's have someone else answer the question…"

Momo's face was heating up in embarrassment as she looked down at her hands on the table. She kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Senna showed Momo to her classes since she was in most of them. At lunchtime Momo sat with Senna and Rangiku's group of friends in the cafeteria. Momo recognized a lot of the faces from her earlier classes and homeroom but the rest introduced themselves to her.<p>

So far, Momo's first day at Sereitei High was going smoothly – except for the little moment back in art that morning. Momo had made a few friends already and everyone had been friendly to her. She and Senna were also getting along very well.

"Hey Momo-chan are you busy this afternoon? Rangiku said we could all go over to her house if we wanted," Senna asked as they made their way to the music building to get Orihime's choir music.

"Oh, actually I have to move my stuff into the dorm this afternoon, I'm boarding here." Momo replied.

"Really? Oh, ok then, I can come stay and help you. My house is just round the corner of the school so we can go get something to eat afterschool and then I can help you with moving your things into the dorm." Senna said.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll just text Rangiku. –Oh we're here, just wait Momo-chan, I'll go get Orihime's music."

They had stopped outside one of the music rooms. Momo looked around her. There was a recording studio opposite the room, Momo looked through its windows. She could see a microphone set up infront of a stool. There was an acoustic guitar sitting on its stand in the corner of the studio.

As Momo stared at the guitar intently, more memories of her summer 3 years ago flooded back into her mind…

_-Flashback—_

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_*whistle*_

_I just wanna lay in my in my bed…"_

_A young boy and a young girl sat on the grass beside the stream behind a small cottage. The raven-haired girl was playing the guitar as she and the white-haired boy sang along together to 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars._

_The young girl giggled as the boy attempted to whistle in tune to the music. The sun was beginning to set but it was still warm outside. Both of them glanced over at each other smiling as they sung. _

"…_Oh yes I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'coz I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything…"_

_The girl stifled a laugh as her friend failed yet another attempt at whistling._

"…_I just wanna lay in my bed…"_

_Finally, the young girl couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and she burst out laughing as her friend tried to whistle again._

"_Oi Hinamori!" the boy growled, annoyed as her laughter interrupted the song._

"_Haha, sorry Shiro-chan," the girl replied still recovering from her little laughing fit._

_The young boy smirked. "It's not like you can do any better Bedwetter," he teased as he pulled a fistful of grass from the ground and dumped it on her head._

"_Shiro-chaan!" the girl whined. She suddenly started smiling slyly then put the guitar down on the grass and reached down to the stream and splashed her friend._

"_Alright that's it," the boy growled as he stood up. The girl jumped up too squealing as he splashed her with water._

_An old lady stood at the porch smiling as she watched the two of them having a water fight in the stream._

"_Shiro-chan?" the young girl asked as she looked up at her friend who was staring intently at the sun setting._

"_Hmm…?" the boy replied as he turned his gaze onto his friend who had her head on his lap. They were on the porch now watching the sunset as they dried themselves off, from their previous water fight, in the warm summer air._

"_Is your mom coming to get you tonight?" the girl asked sadly. The boy looked away and nodded slowly._

"_I'll miss you…" the girl whispered._

"_I'll miss you too Momo…" the boy replied. Then he smirked and said "…well, at least there won't be anyone wetting the bed anymore."_

_The girl sat up and pouted. "Promise you'll write and come back to see me and Granny?" she asked._

"_I promise."_

"_Shiro-chan? Can you please play that song again?" she smiled at him. The boy picked up his guitar and started playing._

"_Hey there Delilah…"_

_The 2 friends sat there watching the sunset as the boy continued singing. After awhile the girl lay back down on the porch as watched as her friend played and sung. He looked down at her as he started to sing the last bit of the song._

"…_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do._

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you…"_

_The boy watched as his friend's eyes started to flutter close as sleep overtook her, he began to sing the last chorus._

"_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me"_

_The boy set his guitar down and bent over to pick up his sleeping friend. He carried her bridal-style back into the house and to her room where he tucked her into bed._

_A car horn beeped outside the cottage. The old lady stood at the door of his friend's bedroom._

"_Your mother's here Toshiro," she said softly._

"_I'll be there soon," he replied. The old lady nodded understandingly as she walked away._

"_Goodbye Hinamori Momo…" he whispered to his bestfriend in the dark. He lightly brushed her bangs out of her face then bent down slowly and kissed her forehead. He placed the guitar beside her bed before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him…_

"Ok, Momo-chan let's go!" Senna called as she walked out of the music room, snapping Momo out of her daze again.

That afternoon Senna brought over food for herself and Momo while they moved Momo's belongings into her dorm. After Senna had left, Momo went downstairs to the dining room to get her dinner and brought it upstairs to her room. After she ate, it was night time already and since she had no homework, she decided to sleep early. That night Momo dreamt about her past again…

_-Flashback—_

_The 14 year old girl sat up in bed, her loose flowing raven hair fell over her face. It was late at night and she looked beside her bed, at the guitar which the moon was shining on. The girl picked it up and thought of her friend as she sobbed._

_Then she started to play and quietly sang along._

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…"_

_And it was at that point that the young girl realized that she, who did not believe in love and didn't want to believe in it, had fallen in love…with her bestfriend._

"…_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…"_

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you like it..its only the first chapter and i'm sorry Toshiro wasnt in it..i promise he'll be in chapter 2 - if you want me to continue with the story.<strong>

**please review and comment!**

**thanks so much! (:**


	2. Momo's past

**Hi everyone thanks for the comments. chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Momo-chan!" Senna called as Momo walked down the steps of the dorm.<p>

"Ohayo Senna-chan," Momo smiled and replied. The two girls started walking down the street to their school.

At the school gates Rangiku and Orihime met up with them.

"Ohayo Senna-chan, Momo-chan!" Orihime called as she ran up to them. The 4 of them walked in the gate and began making their way across the car park. There a few other girls met up with them in the car park and the group of girls chatted to each other as they walked towards the main school building on the other side.

"How was your first day Momo?" Rukia asked.

"It was pretty good actually," Momo replied.

"Do you like Sereitei Academy Momo-chan? I hope you do and stay because we all love you!" a cheerful girl called Yuzu said.

"Yes, I love this school Yuzu-chan," Momo smiled and replied.

Suddenly a loud vroom was heard as a slim grey Ferrari drove in through the school gates. The crowd of students standing around in the car park immediately parted and moved out of the flash sportscar's way. Many students, mostly girls, squealed and rushed over to the shiny Ferrari as it's driver backed swiftly into a parking spot.

"Ugh." Senna rolled her eyes in disgust while Yuzu just looked away and tried to ignore the car. The rest of the girls walking with Momo glanced over at the car briefly before continuing to walk towards the school building. Momo looked at her new friends confusedly and then turned to stare at the crowd that was beginning to form around the car.

"Who's that?" Momo asked Rangiku who seemed the least effected in the situation.

"Don't mind them," Senna scowled as she began walking faster pulling Momo with her.

"He's the school prince-" Rangiku started saying.

"-ice prince if you ask me," Tatsuki interrupted.

"Anyway, he's a _genius -_ straight-A student, top in all the advanced classes, parent's are _loaded_, _major _chic-magnet – I mean, seriously, I swear some of the female teachers are after him too..hmm what else.." Rangiku continued to say.

"Yeah, apparently now girls go after obnoxious jerks with cold attitudes" Senna added on.

"-and pretty eyes…" a blond girl called Mikka sighed dreamily. Senna shook her head irritated.

"and a great voice," Rukia contributed.

"Ugh, not you too Rukia!" Senna whined.

"Hey I didn't say I _liked_ him, but you have to agree he's an amazing singer," Rukia replied.

Rangiku started to talk again. "Oh yea –_and _he's a great singer, plays piano and guitar, writes songs…incredible soccer player and-"

"-and apparently he's 'too cool' for the rest of us mere mortals. Plus since he's the perfect musician so he's off limits to us creative-people coz' there seems to be an unspoken of feud here at this school between the muzos and arty people." Senna finished off. "Come on let's get to class."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day during break…<em>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a horde of screaming girls ran past Momo and nearly shoved her against her locker as she tried to close it. Momo looked over at Senna quizzically.

"Fan-girls," Senna said to Momo who then cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"of the 'Ice Prince'," Senna added.

"Oh," Momo seemed to understand.

"Damn, how the heck are we supposed to get to class through _this_," Senna gestured to the huge bunch of girls blocking up the hallway. "EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!" Senna yelled as she weaved her way through the horde of girls pulling Momo along with her.

When they finally cleared out of the crowd of girls, Momo looked back to see a black haired girl coming out of the crowd, her hands were wrapped flirtatiously around a taller boy who's face Momo couldn't see clearly but she assumed that he must've been the 'prince'.

"Oh, and here comes her royal slut highness too," Senna said as she rolled her eyes at the scene.

The girl had her hair tied up in a short high ponytail. She wore her already short school skirt extra short so it practically just covered her butt. Her white school blouse was also extra tight and had a few of the bottom buttons undone so it showed her belly button. The girl's top buttons were mostly undone as well, with the shirt collar pulled back so that it was more than revealing. Her tie was dangling loosely infront of her half undone shirt.

"Her name's Kurosaki Karin," Senna said.

"Is she…" Momo started to ask.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Yuzu's twin sister. The _complete_ opposite to Yuzu though. " Senna said. "Oh, and those fake blonds there," Senna pointed to 5 giggling girls that walked with Karin and the 'Prince' as they made their way through the crowd of girls.

"Just, stay clear of them and you'll be fine, their like the 'Plastics' from Mean Girls. Ugh. Looking at them just makes me wanna puke." Senna carried on saying.

The 'Plastics' all had chunks of makeup applied to their faces. They all had their hair bleached and had fake tans too. They were all very attractive and wore their uniforms skimpily just like Karin.

"Sluts." Senna muttered under her breath as they walked past her and Momo. The 'Prince' made his way out of the crowd screaming girls that were practically jumping on him.

Momo found herself marveling at his handsome features as he came into their view. The Prince was tall and had messy white hair, he wore his shirt with a few buttons undone showing a small part of his sculpted chest and had his tie slung loosely around his neck.

"Oh, and there's the Prince." Senna said sarcastically.

Momo thought the tall boy looked very familiar. Then he turned his head around so his face was visible to Momo. Momo's eyes suddenly widened.

"His name's Hitsugaya" Senna started saying.

"…Toshiro…" Momo finished for her as the Prince's mesmerizing aqua-teal eyes looked in their direction.

"…Momo-chan? You know him?" Senna said, surprised.

Momo's head was getting dizzy and she was starting to feel lightheaded as a gush of memories flowed through her mind. "Uh-umm, sorry Senna-chan, I-I think I need to g-go to the n-nurse." Momo stuttered.

"Oh god, Momo-chan you look horrible, we have to get you home." Senna said.

"The dorm's not opened during the day though…"

"Don't worry you can stay at my house for now." Senna said as she walked Momo out of school, down the street, to her house.

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon…<em>

Momo woke up on a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Hey, Momo-chan you woke up," Senna said smiling. Momo smiled back weakly in return.

"Oh, sorry Senna-chan," Momo said. She looked around the massive bedroom filled with expensive interiors. Senna's family must've been extremely rich.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's fine, my mom's a doctor so she checked up on you awhile ago. She said that you're fine."

"Arigatou Senna-chan." Momo said as she got off the bed and sat on the couch next to Senna.

"No problem," Senna replied. "Ok, you have _got_ to tell me what that was all about."

"Oh, _that_." Momo answered glumly.

"…Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just being nosy-"

"No, no, it's fine, it's just that umm…it's a long story…" Momo said.

"Well, I'm a good listener and school's already finished anyway – you sure sleep for a long time ne Momo-chan." Senna joked.

"Eheh…ok, well…" Momo started to tell her story:

"My parents weren't exactly that rich and they always seemed to have relationship problems, they would fight and make up and fight and make up so it wasn't exactly the most stable environment for me to grow up in. So for my sake, they sent me to live with an old friend of my grandmother's when I was about 6.

The old lady was very nice to me and she was like the granny that I never had. She lived in a cottage in the countryside near a forest and a stream. A month after that Granny told me that her grandson would be coming to live with us too. And her grandson was umm…"

"…Hitsugaya Toshiro..?" Senna asked unsurely.

"Yeah. I tried to be nice to him since he was Granny's grandson and all but he was always really cold towards me. He never talked to me, only scowled at me and teased me occasionally. I hated him for doing that but I kept being nice to him anyway because I didn't want to get sent away from Granny just because I couldn't get with her grandson.

Well, anyway, I also kinda felt bad for him because all the other children in the area were scared of him, and I gotta say, I was too at first. No-one wanted to talk to him because of his cold attitude and his glare scared off some people. None of the parents liked him either so they wouldn't let their children talk to him even if they wanted to.

One day at school we all had to get into pairs for a semester project. Well, no-one wanted to be his partner. One of the parents even told the teacher to just fail him straight away because he didn't have a partner. So then I volunteered to be his partner. After that the parents started to feel better about him and the other children would talk to him occasionally.

Well, he wasn't really any different towards me but he was nicer than before and he even said 'thanks'. One day I was getting bullied by a few older boys and one of them tried to steal my lunch. But then he came and beat them up and…saved me.

That afternoon, when he bandaged my scratches I realized that he had actually been putting up a cold exterior but inside he was a caring person. He opened up to me after that and told me how his parents were extremely successful business people and didn't have time to look after him. That's why he was staying with his Granny.

Over the years we grew closer, he was my bestfriend. He could play guitar and sing back then too. We used to eat watermelons and watch the sunset when we were little. He would also play the guitar and sing for me and Granny would listen sometimes too. We stayed that way for 8 years. We practically spent our whole childhood together.

It was perfect until his mother had settled permanently in the country. She was still busy but she wouldn't have so many business trips overseas anymore. So she came and took him back to live with her. 2 weeks before he left, he taught me to play the guitar. And that was when I realized that I had…fallen in love with him.

Well he promised to write and call and visit but he never did. He didn't even send one letter or even make one phone call. I guess I was hurt, _really _hurt. I used to cry myself to sleep sometimes because I missed him so much.

A year later, my parents broke up. Officially. So I had to move back to live with my mom and stay with my dad during summer and other vacations. Well, after that I knew there was no way I'd ever get to see him again so I gave up on hoping and tried to forget about him instead. There was a bit of heartache since I fell in love with him but it hurt me even more since he was my bestfriend."

"That bastard! How could he do that to you!" Senna screamed.

"Senna-chan, it's ok, it's been 3 years already." Momo tried to smile but couldn't.

"…Momo?" Senna asked cautiously. "Is that why you…don't believe in love?"

"No, I've never believed in love."

"Why? –actually, you don't have to answer it you don't want to. I'm really sorry, I've sorta _made_ you tell me all this." Senna said apologetically.

"No, it's fine Senna-chan, I actually feel better now that I've told you all this. Thank you for listening." Momo smiled and carried on to answer Senna's question.

"Well, actually the reason I don't believe in love is because of my parents. They both loved each other a lot but they also hurt each other with love too. So I guess I could say I've seen what love can do to you. I remember my mom crying for weeks and sometimes even months on end. My dad would never smile and he was never happy but always got mad at himself. I saw how bad heartbreaks could be so when I was very little I decided that there was no such thing as love and that I would never believe in it or …fall in love."

"But Hitsugaya…" Senna started to ask.

"He was…the only exception."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>**please review!**

**better stuff will happen in the next chapter...**


	3. I missed you

**Hey everyone, i decided to update earlier since i'll be really busy in the next 3 weeks so i might not be able to update or write during that time. but pleease don't ditch my story! i promise i'll try and update it ASAP.**

**here's chapter 3 ..enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I also don't own any of the lyrics to The Only Exception by Paramore.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Momo got used to Sereitei Academy's school life and settled down in the dorm and also made a few friends there. Momo got closer to the other girls at school and she and Senna were practically bestfriends now.<p>

Momo had tried her best not to go near to the music side of the school and also kept out of Karin's 'Plastics' way. She tried to ignore the fact that Toshiro was going out with Karin. Momo also tried to not pay any attention to the silver-grey Ferrari each morning too.

Momo walked to her locker and met up with Senna. All the other girls around school all seemed much happier today than usual. They were all gossiping and squealing about something excitedly.

"Ne Senna, what's going on?" Momo asked.

"Oh…umm…" Senna looked as if she didn't want to answer.

"You didn't hear about it Momo?" Rangiku suddenly butt in screaming.

"…No, I guess not," Momo said, now she was really curious to know.

"Hitsugaya broke up with Karin!" Rangiku said excitedly. Momo didn't know whether to be happy or sad so she just stood emotionless.

"Oh…hah, umm that's great..." Momo said. Senna looked over worriedly at her.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, in the principal's office…<em>

"Hello, Hinamori Momo. Please take a seat." the principal, Ukitake, said.

"Hello, Principal Ukitake. Did I do something wrong?" Momo asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, you didn't, don't worry. But there is something wrong though" Ukitake replied.

"Oh."

"Hinamori Momo you are a very talented student and particularly passionate towards design. We are, obviously, very delighted to have you at Sereitei Academy. However, being a scholarship student here, I'm very sure that you are well aware that Sereitei Academy is an elite institute. So, the scholarship which you have received is also extremely prestigious. You were selected over 800 other applicants for this scholarship.

I hope you're aware Miss Hinamori, that each day here in this school costs $450. So with you being on full scholarship the board is paying for all your tuition fees. So naturally you really have to show some extra commitment in school activities and excel further in your subjects. But right now they're a bit reluctant on your involvement with school activities.

At the moment you're in the top 5 for all of your subjects, which is very pleasing. However, I realize that you don't do anything related to performing arts here am I right?"

"H-hai…"

"Well, that's the problem; this was an 'all-round' scholarship so it actually requires you to be good at both art and music. I hear that you can play guitar and sing because that's what you did for your scholarship entry. So, I expect you to become involved with the music at this school in some way.

I've discussed this with the music teachers and we would like to perform some music at the school extravaganza before the winter vacation. I know that you are already showcasing some of your artwork there but I want you to perform too so that the school board doesn't have any complaints about you as a scholarship student.

You can use the music studios, theatres whenever you like and borrow their equipment. Rehearse a piece and play it to the music director next week and he will find a partner for you to perform with on the night. Do you understand Miss Hinamori?"

"Hai Principal Ukitake."

"Alright, you're dismissed."

"Hey Momo what was that all about?" Senna asked when Momo came out of the principal's office. Momo briefly described the situation to Senna.

"That. Really sucks." Senna said. "Sorry Momo I've got some filming to do for film studies after school so I'll see you tomorrow ne?"

"That's ok, bye Senna." Momo said as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

The last bell had just rung signaling the end of the school day. Momo started to walk out of the school grounds towards the dorm when she passed the music building. Momo looked at it and sighed remembering her meeting with the principal.

_Well, it's now or never…_Momo thought as she walked inside the building and into an empty theatre lined with guitars. The lighting was dim so she would be seen. Momo walked onto the stage where a grand piano was in center-stage. She grabbed a guitar and tuned it before sitting down on the edge of the stage so that her legs dangled over the edge.

She strummed a few chords familiarizing herself with the instrument before she started to sing the last song she had ever sung.

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind…"_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro was walking through the polished hallways of the music building. His day had been more hectic than usual. Floods of girls had been crowding around him and practically jumping on him the whole day after they heard about him breaking up with Karin. It wasn't exactly such a shock to them that those two had broken up.<p>

Karin had been pointlessly bitching all day about people at this school 'having no hearts' since they didn't feel sorry for her. Toshiro didn't exactly care, it wasn't like he _loved_ her or anything, it was just a stupid crush. It was pretty obvious that Karin, on the other hand, was all over him and had always thought that she was the only one 'good' enough for him.

Toshiro had made it very clear the night before that she was everything but 'good' for him. She had just wanted to be with him for his money, his looks and status.

Toshiro shook those thoughts out of his head as he continued down the hallway. Then he heard a voice faintly echoing through the halls.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception…"_

He paused. School had finished more than 20 minutes ago and everyone usually bolts out of the doors as soon as the bell rings.

Curious, Toshiro followed the sound to find it coming out of the deserted theatre. It was dark inside except for a couple of dim lit lights on the stage. Toshiro walked into the theatre quietly through the stage door. He could hear the voice clearly now but still couldn't see who it belonged to.

"…_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts…"_

The angelic voice was clear and soothing, echoing faintly in the large theatre. Toshiro walked further onto the stage. He could make out a slim figure of a girl sitting on the edge of the stage. Toshiro stood a couple of meters behind the singing girl and leaned on the wall listening to her sing.

Toshiro didn't think he had seen her before but he's not the type that would notice anyone anyway. Toshiro stood studying the girl's features in the dim lighting. The girl had raven hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had a slim figure and her skin was lightly tanned. He still couldn't see her face.

The song she was singing was about love -not believing in love. Toshiro frowned a bit as he listened to the lyrics. They seemed a little depressing but somehow he also seemed to feel sorry for the girl. The way she sang it made it feel like they were her own emotions and things she had gone through.

_At least this song would have a good ending._ He thought to himself as he recalled the last 2 lines of the song.

The girl was singing the last chorus now.

"_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception."_

Then she stopped. Toshiro had expected her to finish the song but she didn't. What should have been the last 2 lines were playing through in his mind.

"_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

_Why didn't she finish it?_ He mentally asked himself as he watch the girl sit there thinking.

* * *

><p>Momo couldn't finish it. She tried to make those words come out of her mouth but they wouldn't. She knew it was because of him.<p>

"Aren't you gonna finish the song?" someone asked from behind her.

"No," Momo said quietly, almost subconsciously, oblivious to the other person's presence in the room.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the girl's reply.

"Why?" he asked. Suddenly the girl jumped up from her seat presumably because she had finally noticed that someone else was in the theatre with her. She still had head down as she quickly put the guitar away.

"Oh, ah-umm…s-sorry, I-I thought...umm-I-I could use this room b-but…" she stuttered.

"No it's fine, you're allowed here, chill." Toshiro replied. "You've got a nice voice."

"Umm, thanks…"

"What's your name?" Toshiro asked as he stopped leaning and walked towards her. The girl lifted her head up to face him and smiled a bit.

Toshiro studied her face as she lifted it up. She was surprisingly pretty and had flawless skin. She looked familiar. As his aqua-teal eyes met with her chocolate brown ones, her eyes widened. Suddenly realization hit him as he recognized the girl standing infront of him.

"Momo?" He asked, shocked.

"Uh-umm, sorry, I've gotta go." Momo quickly said as she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the theatre when she realized who it was standing infront of her.

"Momo! Wait!" She could hear him shouting after her. She continued to run down the hall until she felt someone's hand clasped around her small wrist.

"Wait." She knew who it was. "Momo, is that really you?"

"Let me go, Hitsugaya." Her voice was cold and she didn't turn around to face him. The way she said his name almost made him shudder.

"Momo, _please_," Toshiro pleaded.

"Let me go." Her words were like daggers.

"Momo, look at me." Toshiro said as he pulled her arm slightly so that she was facing him. Suddenly he froze and his eyes widened as they met with hers. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with pain and hurt. They were glistening with tears that were threatening to spill. He knew he was the one who had hurt her.

"Oh god, Momo, I'm sorry." Toshiro said softly as he reached out his hand to touch her face. Momo flinched and backed away slowly.

"Don't. Touch me." She said sharply, glaring at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Momo-"

"Let. _Go."_ Momo said again as she tried to pull away from Toshiro.

Toshiro held onto her wrist tighter then pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Momo tried to struggle out of his firm hold at first but he held her even closer until she gave up.

Her slim figure started shaking slightly as she cried on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Momo," Toshiro whispered again. He bent down and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I've missed you Hinamori Momo."

Momo stopped crying and lifted her head to look up at Toshiro. She smiled a little. "I've missed you too, I've missed you _so much_…Shiro-chan." Momo hugged him back.

Toshiro smirked and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "Bedwetter," he murmured.

* * *

><p>"How have you been Momo?" Toshiro asked as the two of them walked out of the building into the school car park.<p>

"I'm…fine." Momo answered. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good." Toshiro replied. "Do you need a ride?" He asked and gestured to his silver-grey Ferrari.

"Nah I'm good. I, ah, live right next door, in the dorm." Momo replied. "I board here."

"I'll walk you there then" Toshiro replied as he and Momo made their way out of the school gates and down the street to the dorm.

"So when did you transfer here?" Toshiro asked.

"A month ago." Momo replied

"Wow. I cannot believe I never ran into you."

"Well, you _are_ the school prince so I don't think you would've paid attention to a arts student like me anyway."

"Hey, hey, don't put it that way." Toshiro said quickly. "How are your parents?"

"…They, umm, split up. Officially. After you left." Momo answered. "My dad died in a car crash last year."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, I only knew him properly for about a year."

"How's your mom coping?"

"My mom's been pretty distressed ever since. I'm here on scholarship."

"Woah. Scholarship student huh?" Toshiro smirked.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry but we're not all fortunate like you Hitsugaya." Momo said sarcastically.

Toshiro frowned slightly. "Call me Toshiro. So what do you do music here?"

"No. Ukitake made me do it." Momo stated bluntly.

"Why?"

Momo briefly explained her situation to Toshiro.

"So, you need a partner?" Toshiro asked.

Momo nodded. "I guess."

"How 'bout me?"

"Are you sure you wanna be my partner? Wouldn't that bring down your whole image or something? Singing with an arts student?" Momo replied sarcastically.

"Momo please, stop that." Toshiro said.

"Stop what?" Momo said bluntly.

"_That_. Please, Momo. I know you're mad at me for leaving you but please, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Momo replied sarcastically, her anger was starting to return. They were outside the dorm now.

"Yes, I am Momo. Please, I know I was wrong but I'm sorry. Can't we just go back to the way we used to be?" Toshiro pleaded.

"Do you think a simple sorry can change everything? No. No, we _can't_ go back to the way we were. Everything's changed. You've changed, I've changed. _You_ changed everything!" Momo started to raise her voice.

"Momo, please-"

"No. You don't know how long I waited for you, I missed you, Granny missed you. We waited for your call or even a short letter to let us know that you still thought about us. But no, we didn't get a single call or even a small note! We thought you forgot about us! I bet you never even thought about us once!" Momo screamed.

"_I_ didn't think about you?" Toshiro raised his voice. Momo flinch at the sudden change in tone. Toshiro noticed this and spoke softly again, lifting Momo chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I always thought about you, everyday. My parents had cut off any form of contact we had with Granny so I couldn't get to you."

"Well, you could've tried." Momo sobbed and looked away from Toshiro's eyes as tears started streaming down her face again. "You hurt both of us, we missed you, so much and, and you just…left us. I tried so hard to forget about you but then you just had to show up in my life _again_. And you showed up with _her_!" Momo cried.

"Who?"

"Karin, that's who! Why did you have to come back into my life!"

"Look Momo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I can promise I won't hurt you again but _please_ Momo don't kick me out of your life. And I broke up with Karin, you know that. –Why would you care who I was with anyway?" Toshiro retorted.

"Why would _I_ care? I care because you were my best friend Toshiro!" Momo yelled back at him as the tears continued to flow down her face. "And you just left! I missed you, I've always cared about you and I _loved_ you!" Momo stopped abruptly as the words spilled out of her mouth.

Suddenly Momo eyes widened in shock as Toshiro's lips landed on hers in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. and this is just the beginning of a <em>lot<em> of events to come, please keep reading.**

**I dont know what you guys are thinking or predicting about this story right now but I can tell you there's gonna be a big twist in it soon. (it will always end HitsuHina..dont worry)**

**thanks for reading -please review!**

**those of you who have read my other story We'll Be Alright -no i have not abandoned it, i'm just trying to suss out the current chapter but i'll try and update it before my hectic 3 weeks begins. ****those that havent read it please read it! and review too thank youu!**


	4. Kisses

**Hey Everyone! Summer's _finally_ here and i'm _finally_ on vacation so i could _finally_ update this story. so i'm really sorry for the long wait...so sorry for not updating in weeks (i think?) **

**but i tried to make this chapter a bit longer...if thats better? i was actually gonna have waay more happen in this chapter but i wrote it kinda all in one go so my hand got sore..and being the lazy person that i am, i really couldn't be bothered to come back later in the day to write more then update..which is why i'm updating now..but i hope you dont mind..? and yeah i'm sorry about that too..but i'll try make the next chapter longer..or at least more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Momo!" Senna chirped as she half-skipped to her locker. Momo, who was just staring blankly at her opened locker infront of her, snapped out of her daze and turned to smile at Senna a few lockers down from her.<p>

"Ohayo." Momo said quietly. Senna stopped smiling and instead looked over worriedly at her friend.

"…Are you ok Momo?" Senna asked.

"Oh, hai, I'm fine." Momo quickly said. Senna raised an eyebrow, staring at Momo intently with her bright orange eyes.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked again.

_No. _Momo said in her mind but replied differently. "Hai, I'm sure Senna, I'm fine, don't worry." Momo tried to give a reassuring smile. Senna looked at her concerned again but turned back to collect her books from her locker.

"Whatever you say," Senna muttered.

_No, I'm _not_ fine…I haven't been fine since…since, well, _that_… _Momo was dying to say to Senna but couldn't. Momo sighed as the events from yesterday afternoon played through her mind over and over again.

_He _kissed_ me..._were Momo's constant thoughts. Momo sighed and shook her head to clear away her thoughts.

"Morning, Bedwetter," a husky voice whispered close to her ear as the person's warm breath fanned across Momo's cheek. Momo cheeks immediately turned 10 different shades of red and pink as she gulped.

"M-morning," Momo stuttered in an inaudible voice. She already knew who it was. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Are you ready now? Coz you've just been standing infront of your locker for the past 15 minutes…" Toshiro stated amusedly and smirked as Momo's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly but she kept staring blankly at her opened locker instead of turning to look at him.

"Y-you were…watching?" Momo stuttered again.

"No, I was waiting…so I guess I watched too...Anyway, can we go now?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

Momo turned around suddenly to look at Toshiro with a surprised questioning look on her face.

"Go where?" Momo asked in a normal voice.

"I'm walking you to your homeroom" Toshiro stated as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Momo's eyes widened in shock.

Somewhere close by someone slammed a locker door, hard. Momo turned to look in the sound's direction, it was Senna, who was looking at her, concerned. Toshiro swiftly closed Momo's locker and took the heavy text books out of her hands. Toshiro used his free hand to reach out to hold Momo's. Momo was blushing furiously but soon snapped back to reality.

"Uh-umm, n-no thanks." Momo stuttered as she took her hand away.

"What?" Toshiro asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's fine, you don't have to walk me to my homeroom." Momo said as she quickly grabbed her textbooks out of Toshiro's hand.

Toshiro looked at her with apologetic eyes and concern, "Momo, I'm-"

"Bye." Momo quickly cut him off then quickly ran next to Senna and tug her friend's arm as a signal to leave. Senna turned slightly and shot Toshiro a deathly glare before she turned back around and made her way to homeroom with Momo.

* * *

><p>"Momo?" Senna asked worriedly as she nudged Momo's elbow with her own. Momo had been staring aimlessly out the window of the homeroom the moment they had taken their seats.<p>

"Hmm..?" Momo turned and smiled weakly at Senna.

"What did he say to you? Is everything alright? How did you two meet again? –was this yesterday, after I left?" Senna asked anxiously. Momo was about to answer when their homeroom teacher, Ise Nanao, walked in, telling everyone to be quiet.

After 3 periods, Momo still wasn't able to tell Senna what had happened because Rangiku and the other girls had been with them the whole time. Now Senna decided to take a different approach to this problem.

As the group of girls walked out of their art class chatting, Senna tried to slip away from the group.

"Eh? Senna, where are you going?" Momo asked curiously.

"Oh, you guys go ahead, I just left something back in my locker, I'll meet you guys for lunch after this period ne" Senna said happily.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking out of his music classroom talking with a bunch of other guys, Senna recognized them as Kusaka Soujiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. The group of them were laughing over something Renji had just said.<p>

As soon as Toshiro stepped out into the hallway, Senna reached up and pulled him by his shirt collar. Toshiro turned around and smirked when he saw who it was.

"Well, aren't I lucky to get a visit from the _incredible_ Senna." Toshiro said sarcastically as he flicked Senna's hand away from the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, ha ha ha, doesn't our prince just get funnier and funnier by the day," Senna returned his sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Yo Toshiro, you getting bitchslapped by a _girl_?" Ichigo cracked up laughing.

"Shut up, Kurosaki –and it's Hitsugaya!" Toshiro growled back and sent him a death glare. "Hurry up, what do you want, if it's an autograph then get lost." Toshiro said back to Senna who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, just hold it right there. I'm pretty sure that I've made it _very_ clear that I. Hate. You. I'm probably the only girl –no make that the only _person_, in this school who _doesn't_ like you so just save the paper and ink for another one of your fangirls." Senna snapped. "No, this is about Momo, you are gonna tell me what the hell happened."

Toshiro's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Oi Hitsugaya!–" Renji yelled.

"Just go, I'll meet you guys at lunch." Toshiro replied then turned back to Senna. "Why don't you just go ask her?"

"She doesn't really wanna tell but she's upset, so what the hell did you do?" Senna half yelled.

"Well, I guess, I kissed her," Toshiro shrugged.

"You _kissed _her? Why the hell did you do that, _Jerk_. Ok, I don't even wanna know what happened right now–"

"–Yeah, well you asked so–"

"Just shut up. Ok, Momo is my best friend and you hurt her, you just left her. And now you think you can just step back into her life again? –NO, you _can't_. You're just gonna hurt her again, so just STAY AWAY from her!" Senna screamed in his face and stormed off.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Senna was busy again so Momo slipped quietly into the dark, isolated music theatre again. Momo picked out a guitar and seated herself at the edge of the stage again and began strumming the strings. She didn't sing, just sat there listening to the music with her eyes closed.<p>

Momo stopped abruptly when she heard footsteps on the stage behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Thought I'd find you here," Toshiro said calmly. Momo turned her head back round and stared down at the ground.

"Momo, are you ok?"

"…"

"Look, Momo, I'm sorry…for everything."

"…"

"About what happened yesterday…you said you…_loved_ me…do you still love me?" Toshiro asked cautiously.

"Let's just forget everything that's happened and just, forget I even said that" Momo answered without turning to look at Toshiro. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"No. Momo, please, I know that we'll never be friends like we used to be –and I know that's all my fault. But please, don't push me away, I wanna help you. So how 'bout I be your partner for this music thing?"

"No, thanks." Momo replied bluntly.

"Hey come on you won't find anyone better than me," Toshiro smirked.

"Well you're confident...so maybe I won't be good enough for you."

"Just play me something." Toshiro asked.

Momo glanced at Toshiro and thought about it for a moment then sighed. She picked up the guitar and strummed then started to sing 'Someone Like You' by Adele.

Toshiro frowned inwardly as he listened to the lyrics.

"…_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Momo stared into space as she finished singing the song. Momo put the guitar to her left and swiveled her head to the right to look at Toshiro who was leaning against the side walls of the stage when she started the song.

However when Momo turned her head to the right a pair of mesmerizing aqua-teal eyes were staring straight at her and her breath hitched when she realized how close Toshiro, who was now sitting right beside her, was to her. Toshiro's face was only a few inches away from hers and the tips of their noses were almost touching.

Momo opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Momo found herself lost in Toshiro's gaze as she stared into his compelling aqua-teal eyes. Toshiro lifted his arm to put his hand on Momo's nape and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Momo's breath hitched again.

"What are you do-"

Momo was cut off by Toshiro's cold lips as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Momo's widened in shock when she realized that Hitsugaya Toshiro was kissing her for the 2nd time. What surprised Momo more was that she actually _liked_ it. Before she knew it, Momo had her arms wrapped around Toshiro's neck and was kissing him back. Momo felt Toshiro's tongue licking her bottom lip making her gasp. Toshiro took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside Momo's mouth. Toshiro used his hand, which was on Momo's nape, to pull her head closer and deepen the kiss.

Soon Toshiro broke off the kiss so that they could both breathe. Momo was panting slightly. Toshiro looked at her and smirked. Momo started blushing madly and looked away when she saw that Toshiro's gaze was on her.

"So you still don't want me to be your partner?" Toshiro asked mischievously.

"Hmm…I'll think about it." Momo looked up at Toshiro and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Toshiro said before kissing Momo again.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Ohayo Senna!" Momo happily greeted her friend as she half-skipped to her locker.

"Ohayo," Senna said as she peeked out of her locker and stared at her friend curiously. "Well, looks like someone's in a good mood today ne?"

"Mmhmm…" came Momo's muffled reply as she opened her locker and rummaged through her books.

"So, what's gotten you so happy this morning? Hmm?" Senna asked mischievously.

"Uhmm…well…yesterday…" Momo was about to tell Senna about Toshiro's kiss yesterday afternoon and how he's now going to be her partner for the item before a wave of screams filled the echoey hallways.

"KYAAAAA! IT'S HITSUGAYA!"

"OH. MY. GOSH! HITSUGAYA-SAMA I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"OHAYOOO HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

"Oh jeez, it's giving me a headache, please make it stop, its waaay too early in the morning for this!" Senna groaned as she started to bang her head on her locker, Momo sweat dropped at her friend's reaction.

Soon Toshiro came into view and Momo soon found herself staring. Toshiro looked her way and winked at her. Momo snapped herself out of her staring and blushed when she saw the wink. Toshiro smirked and carried on down the hallway with a trail of girls running behind him.

"Ugh. Look at him acting all 'high and mighty'." Senna spat in disgust. "I can't stand that guy, he thinks he's all that. Ahh! I just wanna kill him!"

"Woah there Senna, classes haven't even started and you're _already_ wanting to kill someone. Wow." Rangiku laughed as she walked towards the two girls. "So who is it _this_ time?"

"That f**king Hitsugaya." Senna growled.

"Oh, should've known –isn't it _always_." Rangiku commented. "You've wanted to kill him since like, 9th grade, so that's nothing new."

Momo cringed inwardly at her two friend's remarks about Toshiro, especially Senna's death threat. Momo had been planning on telling Senna about Toshiro being her partner for the music item but now decided against it. Momo figured it would be best if Senna didn't know.

"Yeah –but what _is_ new is Momo here's sudden good mood this morning, wanna tell us 'bout that hmm?" Senna asked again slyly.

"Oh...uh-umm, I-ah…umm…had a really good breakfast…?" Momo replied sheepishly.

"Hmm…really? That's odd coz from what I've heard you get the same breakfast every morning at the dorm." Rangiku noted. "So what's the real reason huh?"

"I heard that you're doing a music item for the pre-winter extravaganza –apparently there's a 'male partner' involved hmm?" Senna asked mischievously.

"Ooh…so this is 'bout that 'male partner' of yours huh?" Rangiku asked too. "So who's the lucky guy that's partnered up with our Momo-chan?"

"…not telling…" Momo replied.

"Aw but how will we know?" Rangiku whined.

"You'll know…at the extravaganza." Momo replied.

"Aw but that's _months_ away!" Rangiku started whining again.

"Two." Momo corrected.

"Fine, we'll wait to find out. As long as it's not bloody Hitsugaya I think I'll be feeling alright about it." Senna said as they started to walk to homeroom. "Wait –it's not Hitsugaya right?"

"N-no…" Momo said sheepishly.

"Aww! I was secretly hoping that it might've been, now that I think about it, you would look so _cute_ with Hitsugaya!" Rangiku squealed happily while Senna sent a threatening glare her way.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

"Hey Momo, wanna come over afterschool?" Senna asked happily.

"Mou…sorry Senna, I have a practice with my umm…partner, this afternoon" Momo replied guiltily.

"Oh, ok, don't worry its fine. So where do you practice? In one of the music theatres?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, one of the music theatres." Momo replied.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then ne?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Senna."

"Ja."

After Senna left Momo briskly walked to the music building. As Momo got closer to the music theatre she felt more and more guilty for lying to her bestfriend. Someone's arms wrapped around Momo's small waist and spun her around to face them causing Momo to jump.

"Hey" came the husky greeting. The person's fresh minty breath fanned across Momo's lips and tickled her cheeks. Momo's wide, shocked eyes looked up and met with aqua-teal ones and Momo relaxed a bit when she realized it was Toshiro.

"Hey." Momo giggled. "Jeez. You scared me."

"Well you're late for our practice and sorry Bedwetter, I didn't think you'd wet your pants." Toshiro smirked.

"Mou…Shiro-chan." Momo pouted.

Toshiro chuckled at Momo's expression and bent forward to kiss her.

"Wait Toshiro, stop. Not here." Momo whispered as she pushed him back with her hands.

"Hmm…why?" Toshiro stopped but kept his face close to Momo's.

"…C-coz…people might…see." Momo replied sheepishly and pulled Toshiro into the music theatre through the door next to them.

Toshiro smirked. "Well, they're gonna see sooner or later."

"But, umm…Senna might find out." Momo whispered barely loud enough for Toshiro to hear.

"Tch. You haven't told her yet?" Toshiro asked a little annoyed.

"Well…no –but I was gonna tell her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well…she was about to kill you this morning when you strolled in through the hallway so I thought it would be best if I didn't tell her… and _you_, mister, never told me that she _hated _you." Momo complained

"I kinda did when I told you about how she 'forbid' me to even come close to you."

"Well you never told me she hate you _that_ much."

"Ah…should've known, Senna's had that stupid grudge against me from the first day we met." Toshiro chuckled.

"Well maybe I should hold a grudge against you too for not warning me about that. Hmph." Momo huffed and pouted playfully.

"Hey, hey…come on, I don't want my girlfriend getting mad at me when we haven't even had a date yet." Toshiro played along and joked. Momo's eyes widened in surprise at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Y-your…_girlfriend_." Momo slowly whispered.

"Well, yeah…what else am I supposed to call you? –or would you prefer Bedwetter instead?" Toshiro teased.

"Mou…" Momo pouted playfully and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck then step up on her tip-toes to kiss him. Toshiro smirked against her lips and kissed her back.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Hey Momo, how was the practice yesterday?" Senna asked as she took her seat next to Momo at their table with the other girls in the huge school cafeteria.

At Senna's question, Momo nearly choked on the water she was drinking and blushed when she recalled the practice –if you could call it a music practice at all. Toshiro and Momo spent most of their afternoon making out in between a few strums on the guitar and the occasional scale played on the piano.

"I-it…it was, umm, good…" Momo said guiltily.

"Oh, that's good then." Senna noted. "Hey Momo, I'm going overseas for a couple of weeks."

"Your _what?_" Momo nearly choked again.

"I'm going overseas with my mom. It's for her business trip – she's got some conference overseas and she doesn't want me staying here by myself so she's taking me along. I'll be away from school for 2 weeks. We're leaving this weekend." Senna said.

"But that's like…in 2 days!" Momo said.

"Yeah, well I hope it won't be so bad, we're going to Paris on the way. So a _lot_ of shopping!" Senna said happily.

"Senna you're soo lucky!" Momo said excitedly. "Well I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks, good luck with those music practices too ne?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almost<strong>__ two weeks later…_

Toshiro was seated on a chair with Momo sitting on his legs. Momo's arms were wrapped around his neck while Toshiro's hands were holding onto her waist. They were making out again in another one of their so-called 'practices' in the dim-lit music theatre. So far their 'practices' had consisted of very little music and a _lot_ of making out since they couldn't exactly kiss in public yet. Occasionally, Momo and Toshiro did practice a few songs and actually progress.

"To-Toshiro…do y-you…think…" Momo tried to say in between Toshiro's kisses but her question was muffled by his lips. Toshiro then started trailing kisses along Momo's jaw line and down to her neck.

"Mou…Shiro-chan are you even listen?" Momo asked as Toshiro continued to kiss her neck.

"…hmm…?" Toshiro murmured against Momo's neck, his lips never leaving contact with her skin.

"Sh-shouldn't we go, on a…_actual _date soon?" Momo asked and tried hard not to make a sound as Toshiro's lips tickled the skin of her neck. Toshiro stopped kissing her neck, looked up at Momo and smiled.

"Ok. Let's go on a date then. Get changed and I'll pick you up at 7pm" Toshiro said as he slowly stood up carrying Momo with him.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>…

Momo was standing outside the dorm gates waiting for Toshiro. She was wearing a lilac dress with thin straps and reached just above her knees. Momo also wore brown roman sandals and a few silver bracelets on her wrist.

Soon a slim sliver-gray Ferrari drove up the road and stopped infront of her. Toshiro got out of the car and walked over to Momo. Toshiro was wearing gray jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hey." Toshiro said.

"Hey." Momo replied shyly.

"Well, you look nice –_very _nice." Toshiro smirked and put his hands on Momo's thin waist.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Momo said playfully atnd draped her arms around Toshiro's neck.

Toshiro chuckled then bent down to kiss Momo and she kissed back.

"Well, shall we go?" Toshiro asked after they broke the kiss.

"Mmhmm…" Momo mumbled and smiled at Toshiro.

Toshiro opened the door of his silver-grey Ferrari for Momo to get in before returning to his seat. Toshiro gave Momo another kiss before driving off. Neither of them noticed the shadow behind the trees as the person silently clicked away at her camera-phone, taking pictures of the two while they were kissing…

* * *

><p><strong>so thats chap.4 done! hope you liked it.<strong>

**I'm really sorry if you're feeling like everything is kinda happening real fast. And yeah i think i am making it go waay too fast and i actually didn't wanna rush through all this but i thought about it and so i needa explain that this isn't really like...th main..focus(?) of the story. so i kinda have to skimm through all this so that i can get to the main part quicker but don't get me wrong this part is still important for setting the background and explaining the situation and all that..so just please bear with me? i'm sorry :(**

**please review! love the reviews,thanks guys (:**


	5. Caught

**Hello dear readers I have finally slaved away to get this next chapter out after so so so long, sorry :(**

**I hope you like it, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning had Hinamori Momo sitting by her window seat in homeroom 3-1 gazing dreamily out the window at the colourful autumn scenery as her mind continued to drift off to the previous Friday evening.<p>

- _Flashback -_

_"Pleasure to have you and your lovely date dine with us tonight, Mr. Hitsugaya. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sir." the restaurant host said as he opened the door of the stylish and modern Spanish tapas bar. _

_"Good evening," Toshiro replied with a nod as he guided Momo out of the tinted glass doors with a hand pressed on the small of her back to make sure she wouldn't trip on the steps outside the restaurant again like she did on their way into the restaurant. _

_"Wow, that was amazing! I don't think I've eaten this much since New Year's! – No, since the middle school graduation party! – no, since…since, never! I've never ever eaten this much before!" Momo exclaimed as she flailed her arms about in the air while Toshiro chuckled lightly at her antics._

_"Come on Bedwetter, let's get you home before you trip again on something else."_

_"Mou, Toshiro!" Momo huffed and pouted playfully but her face quickly heated up as Toshiro removed his hand from her back to take a hold of on of her own hand. Momo had never been so thankful for the darkness the night provided. Soon the chilly evening breeze caused Momo to shiver slightly after which she made a mental note to bring a jacket at all times. _

_Toshiro frowned when he felt Momo shiver again. Wordlessly, he shrugged off his own jacket and used it to cover her bare shoulders._

_"Shiro-chan, now you'll get cold." Momo frowned back at him._

_"I don't get affected by the cold and the car is still quite a while away." _

_"Thank you Toshiro."_

* * *

><p><em>As Toshiro's shiny Ferrari rounded on to the long, tree-lined street where their school was situated Momo noticed his driving speed slowed immensely. In the dark street dimly lit by a couple of streetlights amongst the tall trees Momo saw the numerous shadows of cars lined up along the curbs of both sides of the streets making the usually wide street seem incredibly narrow.<em>

_"Friday night parties," Toshiro stated as if he already knew what she was looking at. _

_"Oh," Momo mumbled turning towards Toshiro before it clicked and suddenly she became extremely nervous. "_Oh. _You were also going to go to them tonight right? I'm sorry for asking you to take me out." _

_"Don't worry about it. I never liked them that much anyway." Toshiro shrugged. _

_"Thank you Toshiro," Momo replied quietly._

_"Alright I'm gonna have to park here, the whole street's packed tonight. Sorry we'll have to walk a little." Toshiro said apologetically as he carefully backed his Ferrari into the long broad driveway of somebody's house, with one hand on the back of Momo's seat and one hand steering as he turned his head to look down the driveway. After stopping the engine, Toshiro got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for Momo who blushed and smiled shyly as he took her hand in his._

_"You're still shivering," Toshiro said as he wrapped his warm, far-too-large-for-Momo, leather jacket around Momo's shoulders and then took a hold of her small delicate hand again. "You can keep it, autumn's always much colder here."_

_"Thank you Toshiro," Momo said as she smiled up at him._

_"Baka, stop thanking me, its no big deal." Toshiro lightly scolded her as they came to a stop just outside the large iron gates of Sereitei Academy's boarding dormitories compound. _

_"Thank you Toshiro –"_

_"Momo, I just said –"_

_"I had a lot of fun tonight. I enjoyed our date very much." Momo whispered shyly as she smiled up at him. _

_"Tch, Bedwetter." Toshiro fake scowled at her as he brought his hand up to brush a long strand of hair that had fallen across her face after the autumn night breeze had loosened it from Momo's high messy bun. _

_"Goodnight Toshiro," Momo whispered._

_"Sweet dreams, Hinamori Momo," Toshiro murmured quietly as he tucked the strand of raven hair behind Momo's right ear and slowly drew his face down closer to Momo's. Momo could feel his breath on her cheeks and felt her eyes slowly closing…_

"O-ha-yo Momo-chaaan!" Rangiku exclaimed snapping Momo out of her daze as she skipped towards Momo's window seat with Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia following close behind.

"Ohayo Momo-chan!"

"Ohayo minna," Momo nodded towards them, embarrassed they'd caught her daydreaming.

"Senna will be back today ne?" Rukia spoke.

"Yes, and she comes complete with amazing gifts for all of us too! Ah!" Rangiku squealed excitedly with Orihime. "And…Momo-chan, what had you dazing and sighing dreamily since you got here this morning, hmm?" Rangiku asked with a sly Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. "Daydreaming about that mysterious singer-boy of yours, hmm?"

Momo's whole face heated up and turned a brilliant shade of red. "R-Rangiku! I was not –"

"Bonjour mes chéries!" Senna proclaimed loudly right after she suddenly flung open the door to homeroom 3-1 with a very large Hermes Birkin bag dangling from her arm and also saving Momo from further embarrassment along with harassment from Rangiku.

"Ah! Senna-chan's back!" Orihime squealed immediately as she ran to hug Senna.

"Sen-na-chan" Rangiku enounced each syllable as she skipped to Senna and eyed her Hermes bag. "For moi, non?" she asked with a sly catlike grin.

"Welcome back Senna!" Momo exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Ah, ma Momo chérie! – Mwah! Mwah!" Senna air kissed Momo on each cheek making her giggle at Senna's exaggerated French greeting. "Pour toi," Senna smiled as she pulled out a large Miu Miu shopping bag from her own Hermes bag and handed it to Momo leaving her speechless.

"Pour toi…et pour toi, c'est pour toi…et toi…" Senna smiled brightly as she continued to pull various designer shopping bags of different sizes from her big Hermes bag and proceeded to hand them to her friends gathered around her including Yuzu and the others who had also come into their homeroom. Everyone began excitedly pulling their gifts out of their own designer shopping bags and boxes. Chanel make-up palette and bronzer, Burberry scarf, Prada gloves, the new Louis Vuitton feat. Yayoi Kusama collection purse, Gucci sunglasses, Armani Exchange handbag, Yves Saint Laurent perfume...

Momo looked inside her own shopping bag and pulled out a chocolate brown Miu Miu handbag with two handles and a shoulder strap, the expensive bag left Momo stunned and frozen on the spot.

"Thank you Senna – "

"Ah," Senna held up a hand cutting off the thank you's she was receiving from her friends. "Pas de problème."

"Mou, what about me?" Rangiku whined.

"Alors, ça," Senna said carefully as she slowly pulled out a small red shopping bag, "c'est pour toi, ma chérie."

Rangiku stared dumbstruck, with tearful eyes, at the gold printed _'Cartier' _on the front of the little red bag and promptly burst into tears of joy then crushed both Senna and her Hermes Birkin in a suffocating hug.

"Ah!" Senna screeched. "The Hermes! Watch the Hermes Rangiku!"

Rangiku paid no attention to her and wailed impossibly louder while continuing to crush Senna and her bag.

"MY HERMES!" was the sound that greeted the students arriving at Sereitei Academy that early autumn Monday.

* * *

><p>"Senna, I can't accept this," Momo said suddenly while sliding the Miu Miu shopping bag across their separate benches in the textiles studio towards Senna.<p>

"What? You don't like it Momo?" Senna frowned.

"No, its not that –"

"Is it the colour? No! It's the brand isn't it? I thought it was so perfect. You know, Momo – Miu Miu and the leather's chocolate brown like your eyes! It's practically made for you!" Senna exclaimed.

"No, I love it. Its just that –"

"So keep it." Senna stated bluntly.

"But its too expensive!"

"Oh pish posh. Momo that is none of your concern."

"But –"

"Nup, zip. I don't wanna hear it. You're my best friend and I want to give this to you and you love it, I want you to have it, that's all there is to it. End of discussion."

"Thank you Senna!" Momo said as she hugged her friend.

"You don't have to thank me, its what best friends do. We buy outrageously priced gifts for each other, we gossip, we share everything and we tell each other everything. It's no big deal." Senna said happily. Momo, on the otherhand was practically drowning in her guilt as she thought of Toshiro and her relationship.

"Of course." Momo laughed nervously.

"Ishida-kun, what do you think you're doing?" the textiles design teacher, Unohana said in her eerily gentle voice as she tilted her head and smiled at Ishida who was beginning to sweat. "Have I given you instructions to pack up your equipment Ishida-kun?"

"No, but –" the boy started to speak before being cut off.

"Have. I. Given. You. Instructions. To. Pack. Up. Ishida-kun?" Unohana enunciated each word slowly.

"N-no, Ma'am." Ishida stuttered, he was sweating profusely now.

"Have I dismissed you from class yet, Ishida-kun?" Unohana continued to ask.

"N-n-no…Ma'am."

"Then would you please take a seat, Ishida-kun?" Unohana asked as she opened her eyes and started pointedly at Ishida.

"N-no Ma'a – I mean, y-y-yes Ma'am." Ishida almost squeaked as he scurried back to the seat at his bench.

"Alright class. There's only 5 minutes left and before you leave, I'd like you to please open the new set of designer profiles I sent to each of you just now." Unohanna addressed the class after returning to her composed gentle façade.

The class grumbled quietly as they restarted the laptops which they had just shut down a minute ago.

"Honestly, I swear Unohana-sensei is the scariest teacher at this school – by far. Kenpachi-sensei can't even be compared to her." Senna whispered to Momo as they opened up their student emails.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" one of the other girls suddenly screamed.

"Huh? What –"

"AHHH!" another girl screamed as well. Soon the whole class was muttering as most of their female classmates started to burst into tears.

"What's going on now?" Senna sighed exasperated.

"Ehhh? Hitsugaya?" Ishida spoke in a surprised tone as he adjusted his glass to get a better look at his computer screen.

Suddenly, Momo had a bad, bad feeling.

"What did he do this time?" Senna sighed again as she opened up the e-mail. Soon a series of photos popped up on Senna's computer screen showing the immediately recognizable spiky white hair of Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was kissing a shorter girl in a light coloured dress. The next pictures showed him leading her to his shiny silver-grey Ferrari. Before Senna could comment the bell suddenly rang.

"Ah, so its nothing new – just the new tramp-of-the-month," Senna said nonchalantly as they exited the textiles studio causing Momo to flinch slightly at her friend's ignorant description. As soon as they stepped into the shiny, echoing hallway a whole chorus of ear-piercing screams and screeches came from all directions of the Sereitei Academy's enormous campus. All the walls had multiple images of Hitsugaya Toshiro kissing or leading the mystery girl to his Ferrari stuck to them. Momo was let out a big sigh of relief seeing that the low quality of the images had hidden her identity.

"All this commotion over one guy, crazy huh?" Rangiku said as she leaned against the locker next to Momo's and rolled her eyes at the other girls' antics.

"WHO IS THIS SLUT?!" one girl's screeching voice came over the others.

"THIS B***H!" another screamed even louder.

"AHH, THE DAMN WHORE!"

Momo stood at her locking inwardly flinching and wincing at the indirect insults.

"Anyway, Hitsugaya's taken up enough attention. I'm having a little party tonight at my place, do you wanna come Momo? Just a girls only night with the others." Senna said.

"Sure, but I don't finish my practice with my partner until 5 this afternoon." Momo replied.

"That's not a problem. The other girls are coming at 6 so we'll have plenty of time to get you back to the dorm to change. Plus, I've got a small catch up session at lunch time and afterschool with my film studies teacher. I should be finished around 5 too – do you want me to come to get you from the theatre?" Senna asked.

"No!" Momo quickly shouted causing Senna to raise an eyebrow. "Eheh…I mean, no, that's okay, I can meet you outside of the music building." Momo said sheepishly.

"Okay, well…I'll see you this afternoon then?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, sure. Bye," Momo replied as Senna gave her a quick hug before turning to leave.

"Matta ne," Senna called.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, 5 o'clock in the afternoon…<em>

"Mou Shiro-chan, how did someone manage to catch us on Friday? We're lucky the photos were bad quality – do you think anyone would know it was me? What will we do next time?" Momo pouted while sitting at the piano with Toshiro right next to her on the long piano seat.

"Well, we'll just have to be more careful won't we? Everyone will know soon anyway, as soon as you tell Senna." Toshiro replied calmly.

Momo suddenly gasped, "Senna! I'm supposed to meet her outside!" she exclaimed and quickly looked at the clock on the wall. "Right now!"

"What –" Toshiro started.

"Sorry Toshiro, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay?" Momo said as she turned to leave but was quickly pulled back to the piano seat – Toshiro's lap, to be exact – where Toshiro promptly kissed her.

"Mmmph...! Toshiro!" Momo scolded him as she pulled away straightaway to leave again.

"Just one short kiss," Toshiro said quickly and swiftly pulled her back into him for another kiss. One short kiss soon turned into another long make out session with both of them oblivious to the time and their surroundings, like Momo's cell phone vibrating continuously in her pocket, or the short message vibrate that came soon after the consecutive missed calls or the sound of footsteps several minutes later, coming closer and closer to the stage, accompanied by the faint voice of a girl.

* * *

><p>Senna sighed again as Momo's voicemail answered her for the umpteenth time. She quickly typed out a short text message before pressing send. After another 10 minutes wait Senna sighed once more. "Alright, that's it," She muttered to herself before turning around to walk inside the music building. She walked down the shiny hallways before stopping to open the backstage door leading to the stage of the first theatre where Momo was practicing with her partner.<p>

"Momo?" Senna called up the long flight of stairs leading to the main stage as she started her trek up the numerous steps. "Sorry, I know you didn't want me to come and get you but Orihime left her new play script from drama class in here and asked one of us to get it for her. I called you so many times but you didn't answer and its already 5.20 so I decided to come at get you and Orihime's book. Did you lose track of time? I thought there was a huge clock up there. Oh and do you know what I heard this afternoon?" Senna continued to call up to Momo while she giggled to herself as she came to the top of the staircase and began to walk towards the opening leading to the stage. "A couple of girls who are boarding students at the dormitory were telling the other girls in the film studies class that they had heard Hitsugaya's car coming up to the curb outside the girls dormitory last Friday night and they said that the new girl was only girl that came back to the dormitory late that night so they're saying you must be the girl in the photos. All of us just laughed, there's no way that could've been you, I don't know how they came to _that _conclusion – crazy right?" Senna continued to say as she rounded the corner, on to the main stage before gasping and dropping her Hermes Birkin bag with a loud thud as she was met with the sight in centre stage, right in the limelight. "What on _earth _is going on here?!" Senna yelled.

Momo and Toshiro quickly broke apart from their kiss when they heard the loud voice. Momo's equally loud gasp quickly filled in the silence that followed Senna's entrance.

"Senna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm desperately hoping that you all liked it. I'm extremely sorry for not updating this in like, a year. I'm also very sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but I'm just trying to get myself back into this thing so I'll try to make the next chapter better.<strong>

**As I said before in one of my A/N's, the first chapters may seem a bit rushed because I really just want to set the scene and bring in some ...'foundation' characters and their background info. So beware: there may be quite a few long time skips to come because I will be trying to get the important parts and key people and details in there a bit faster hopefully without making it confusing for you either.  
><strong>

**-I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be because I have some important exams very soon, but I promise it will hopefully in about 3 weeks, definitely before November ends.  
><strong>

**Any questions? just hit me a PM or review, I'll be happy to answer them :)  
><strong>

**Tis all  
><strong>

**P.  
><strong>


End file.
